Mats, pads, carpets and other types of floor coverings formed of light to heavy weight materials, for example, fabric, rubber, plastic, plywood and the like have many uses. Examples include tarpaulins for covering baseball infields, yoga mats, Olympic size floor exercise mats, and heavy rubber, or rubber-like, mats for lining the floor of cages in zoos, or the floor in trailers or vans for transporting horses or other large animals, or floors of stables, or pathways in barns for protecting horse's and other animal's hooves from injury caused by cement or other hard surfaces. Rubber mats of this type, in somewhat standard sizes, can vary in thickness between ¼″ and ¾″ and weigh between 40 and 100 pounds.